


Where the water is blue

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer more often than not she had Helen, and in the winter, with the wild seas and harsh weather, it was always the tree of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the water is blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fisherman!AU because reasons.
> 
> Title from Ingrid Michaelson's 'Far Away'

Will would like to think he doesn't take orders from anyone, but he knows that's not true. At the very least, he's at the mercy of the skies and the seas: the weather, the currents, and the seasonal ebb and flow of fish populations. It's his livelihood and his lifeblood and while he knows Abby would rather it not be his legacy, she loves it here as much as he does. It's Helen though, out of the three of them, that's most grounded in this place. Will's father had come here to the cove from Ireland as a young man, but generations of Helen's family had thrived here.

Abby, so quiet in comparison, was fiery in her own way, determined, sharp and fierce in her love for him and for the sea. She had come to find the end of the earth and found her place in his heart. While at times he knew she was lonely she never asked him for anything. In the summer more often than not she had Helen, and in the winter, with the wild seas and harsh weather, it was always the three of them together.

The three of them together in the warm summer air, another Sunday to mark the encroaching fall. Will had intended, as was customary, for the three of them to walk to church this morning. Abby, however, had been feeling poorly and insisted he and Helen go ahead and attend the morning service without her, they could return after lunch to fuss over her if they wanted, but she preferred to be left alone until then.

While he had been worried, Abby wasn't one to fall ill, save the bought of flu that had possessed her the prior year, he had intended to do as she wished. Helen, however, refused to leave. There wasn't much of a point to arguing with her, not when she put her foot down, so Will had left alone. Uneasy, he hadn't strayed far, worried that he had missed something Helen had seen. It wasn't like her to second guess Abby, she may work for Will but it was Abby who commanded her respect. Fishing to Helen was second nature, but a table of warm food, clean sheets, and an even temper were wonders to her.

Helen's defiance rattled him. He hadn't made it past the small clearing at the forest’s edge before turning around. He had stayed outdoors gathering kindling and firewood, pullig weeds and rocks from the garden, until he had felt it was safe to return to the house.

The stove is cold as he stands in the kitchen, his hand pressed against its blackened surface. He stands listening for any clue as to what might be occurring upstairs. Twice already he had crept up the stairs to be turned away by Helen. She had seemed tempted the last time to say something, but he had left her on the landing and returned to the kitchen as requested.

It's eating at him though, his being here while Helen tends to Abby upstairs. Helen may be more qualified, she'd birthed babies and nursed sick cattle, but Abby was his wife. The stairs creak, the loose floorboard on the third step down that he's always meaning to fix, and he breaths out in a rush of relief.

"She's resting." Helen whispers with a knowing smile and Will nods. "I'm not supposed to tell you, she wants to wait, to tell you when she's sure, but," Helen's smile widens, "she shouldn't be bothering you about having a small one to sully up the house for much longer."

"Pregnant?" The word sounds so odd to his ears, the consideration previously something he hadn’t fully contemplated, but already he's grinning, relief and wonder, joy.

"More surely than that cow of yours. Let her rest." Helen grabs his arm, "and wipe that smile off your face. We can't have her knowing I told you. I spent the last hour convincing her I wouldn't breathe a word."

"Alright," Will agrees, "no smiling, but since no one seems to be following the rules today I'm going up to check on her now."


End file.
